deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Gaara VS Toph/@comment-27347152-20161001060352
Ok, it’s time to end this. It’s time to debunk some salty Narutard claims about Gaara. Salty Narutard Claim #1: derpdurrrp Gaara is hypersonic durrrrrrrrp No, no he isn’t, and he never was. Let's take a look at Gaara vs Kimimaro...set to Scrape by Blue Stahli (a.k.a. Sgt. Boykin's theme from Dead Rising 2): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BITJsDCxaF0 You can clearly see Kimimaro, at base (and suffering from a wasting disease), dodging everything Gaara is throwing at him, until he stops, STANDS STILL, and looks up at some floating sand. Catching a non-moving opponent? Sooooo hypersonic The second time Kim is caught, Gaara was using so much sand, running would be pointless, as Lee pointed out. Gaara used quantity, not speed. The third time, Kim was so obsessed with destroying the Shield of Shukaku, he just stood there while Gaara caught him. Again, soooooooo hypersonic. Then there's the fight with Deidara: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lMvdUb7rtKE It's true that Gaara's sand instantly blocked an explosion large enough to level Suna. If that's true, then why did Gaara have so much trouble catching Deidara unless Deidara was either distracted, freefalling (where it's pretty much impossible to dodge), or allowing it to happen so he could slip clay into Gaara's sand? Simple, Gaara's sand is faster when used defensively, than offensively. Making the speed of his sand WILDLY inconsistent. And before you even THINK of mentioning Gaara blocking Raikage A from killing Sasuke, we don't know exactly when the sand left the gourd to do so, making this supposed "feat" unusable In short, Gaara is no faster than anyone in Avatar, and certainly not faster than Toph Salty Narutard Claim #2: WAHHHHHH Toph can't bend Gaara's sand because chakra WAHHHHHHHH (Facepalm) '''Ugh, THIS claim again. Adding chakra to sand does not, I repeat, DOES NOT change the fact that it's still sand. It's still Earth Toph can bend As for whos control is better, well... In the Avatar comic, The Rift Part 3, Toph, and her novice metalbending students (so it's safe to assume Toph did most of the work in the links below), metalbent the armor off an ancient, powerful spirit named Old Iron...while he was using his own power to hold the armor in place (indicated by a soft, purple glow): http://www.mangaeden.com/en/en-manga/avatar-the-last-airbender---the-rift/3.1/62/ http://www.mangaeden.com/en/en-manga/avatar-the-last-airbender---the-rift/3.1/63/ http://www.mangaeden.com/en/en-manga/avatar-the-last-airbender---the-rift/3.1/64/ This comes after defending her father's refinery from the Avatar, even getting in a hit on him (as a natural Airbender, Aang is a master of speed and evasion). And THAT was after waking up from exhaustion a few minutes after holding up an entire iron mine for hours. So Toph broke a powerful spirit's control over his own element, using the most difficult aspect of Earthbending, after fighting the world's most powerful human, after waking up from exhaustion minutes after holding up an iron mine for hours? Adding to that the fact Toph controls any aspect of Earth while Gaara controls only one? Yeah, Toph's Earthbending easily outclasses Gaara's sand control. Salty Narutard Claim #3: '''B-b-but what about Gaara's nature releases *sniffle* Earth and Air are polar opposites, just like Fire and Water. Wind Release won't provide an advantage over Toph. Gaara's lightning release is non-canon as the only lightning attack we see him use is the Sand Lightning Needles from the non-canon Stone of Gelel movie: http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sand_Lightning_Needles Gaara's magnet release was only shown in the novel Gaara Hiden. Not only is there no proof the Hiden novels are canon, but Gaara Hiden came out 4 months AFTER Gaara vs Toph: http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Gaara_Hiden%3A_A_Sandstorm_Mirage So Gaara's nature releases are either pointless, or non-canon. Pick one. IN CONCLUSION: Toph severely outclasses Gaara in every way, really. Gaara MIGHT have had an advantage if he still had Shukaku, but that's a big if, as Toph overpowered a spirit once before (yes, Shukaku IS a spirit). However, Kishimoto just HAD to add the Akatsuki into his story, didn't he? So if you need someone to blame for Gaara's loss, blame Kishimoto